


Am I the One For You?

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno knew that Sho undoubtedly loved him, but he couldn't help but wonder whether he was the right person for Sho to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I the One For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Sho was handsome.

Ohno stared at Sho’s new profile picture for the Johnny’s website; he tapped onto his phone’s screen to zoom it, and then he continued his stare as he took the whole feature of his boyfriend in. He tilted the phone to the side, turn it downside, rotated the picture, but the result was still the same.

Sho was still painfully handsome.

His boyfriend was posing coolly in the pictures; eyebrows furrowed a bit and plump lips closed into a beautiful red line as he tilted his body a bit. He was already looking striking in his suits, but the red background made him even more dashing – he was completely in his nature, and the picture was completely out of the world.

Ohno wasn’t the only one who was thinking that way; Nino had showed him the reaction that photo had on their fans, how there were lots of positive comments of the pictures, and some of them even used Sho’s picture for their SNS profile picture, further claiming their love for it. While Ohno has been a little bit proud of it, – because really, who wouldn’t when your boyfriend was really loved by everyone – now he was nothing but a nervous wreck.

No, he wasn’t worried about the possibility of his fans running away – Ohno has this firm believe that no matter what, his fans would came running back to him in the end after all. He also wasn’t worried or jealous about how _loved_ his boyfriend was – because no matter what, he knew that Sho was the serious type, the one who wouldn’t let the affection and loves he got from the fans to get into his head.

He was actually more worried about himself.

Ohno let out a heavy sigh as he locked his phone, putting it on the nightstand as he stretched himself on the bed – slowly, he rolled to his side, eyes staring at the empty spot where Sho used to sleep on, and he reached out to pat the spot. The palm slowly balled into a fist as he held the sheets tightly on his hand, closing his eyes as the faint scent of Sho was invading his sense.

_Don’t worry. He loves you. He really does._

And of course Sho did. Of course Sho loved him, because otherwise why would they live together for years now? Ohno knew that Sho loved him, knew that Sho probably wouldn’t even date anyone else for the rest of his life if Ohno passed away or something, like how the younger man has declared so himself on their fifth anniversary.

He knew, and yet his heart still quivered in fear.

He hated this part of himself; hated how he was always so afraid that Sho’d leave him someday simply because Ohno wasn’t _enough_. No matter how much Sho had told – and showed – him how much he loved him, there was a tiny part of him that didn’t quite believe Sho, and this part of him was out in the open whenever they got a chance, like tonight.

Sho was handsome, and he should be grateful that he have him as his lover, but instead of thinking that way, he ended up feeling so afraid that Sho’d leave him because he was _nothing_. He wasn’t as good-looking as Sho. He was boring and stupid. He couldn’t talk about politics. He couldn’t – ah, there was so many things he couldn’t do, so many things that showed how flawed he was.

_And yet he still loves you. He really does._ Ohno thought desperately, trying to convince himself to not think the opposite. _He really loves you._

Ohno pulled the blanket over himself as he heard the front door being opened, and he hid himself under it, pretending to be asleep. He didn’t feel like facing Sho when he was having this kind of thought again; he didn’t want to worry Sho, didn’t want to make him think that he was at fault, which was something that Sho would totally think about because that was just the way he was. Sho would probably ended up blaming himself for not showing how much he love Ohno, and he’d probably try to pamper him more, and Ohno didn’t want that because that’d just make him even guiltier than ever.

So when Sho entered their bedroom, Ohno closed his eyes shut.

“Satoshi-kun?” Sho’s soft voice carried over, caressing Ohno’s worried heart and made his eyes watered behind the closed lids. “Satoshi-kun?”

Ohno didn’t say anything; he felt Sho approaching him and soon enough, there was a warm hand ruffling his hair, and there was a soft chuckle as the bed dipped. He felt Sho sitting right behind him, the warmth of him carried over and Ohno nearly, _nearly_ , turned around and grab onto him – but he didn’t.

“Satoshi-kun.” Sho whispered softly, but not with an intention of waking him up. The voice sounded so soft, so gentle; it felt like Sho was singing a lullaby to him, his voice velvety and thick with adoration. “ _Satoshi-kun_.”

Ah, his voice. The way Ohno’s name escaped from his lips in the perfect syllables made him visibly shivers. Without second thought, Ohno turned around to face Sho and he smashed their lips together. Sho made a surprised noise from the back of his throat, but instead of questioning the sudden kiss, Sho firmly wrapped his hands around him and he kissed back whole-heartedly. Ohno could taste the faint taste of alcohol on Sho’s lips, but he knew – oh god, he knew – that Sho wasn’t kissing him because he was drunk. The way his lips moved against Ohno’s, firm and strong and yet at the same time warm and gentle made him sure that Sho was trying to reassure him even when Ohno wasn’t saying anything. His hands easily slipped under Ohno’s t-shirt, gliding all across his skin and made him breathless, to the point that it was painful, but it was a good pain.

_Don’t leave me. I’m scared._

“I won’t be going anywhere.” Sho whispered heatedly against his lips, and Ohno stared at him, wondering whether he said it out loud or Sho could tell what he was thinking. “Satoshi-kun, I’m staying with you, no matter what.”

Ohno kissed him again. And again. And again, to the point that his lips felt a bit numb.

And Sho let him. He simply kissed him back with all his worth, his body enveloping Ohno’s with the very intention of not letting him able to think about anything else, and it worked. Slowly but sure, the fear wore off – the thoughts that Sho would leave him because he was _nothing_ was slowing being wiped away with every kisses, every touches, every whispered words of love in his ears.

Sho pulled away then, but his lips was lingering on his forehead, and it lasted for a long while; just warm lips against his skin, and Ohno suddenly felt stupid for doubting Sho’s love for him, because really, this kiss here was telling him that everything Ohno worried about was groundless. He didn’t have to be worried that Sho was going to leave him. He didn’t have to be worried that he wouldn’t be _enough_ for Sho.

This lingering, innocent kiss was telling him everything he needed to hear.

When Sho pulled away, Ohno slowly opened his watery eyes that he didn’t even remember closing. Sho was smiling when Ohno’s eyes found his, and Ohno smiled back slightly as he scooted away to make some room for Sho to lie on. Sho did; he immediately settled beside Ohno and wrapped his arms around his body, both didn’t care that Sho’s clothes was reek of cigarette and alcohol that he probably just drank before coming home.

“Sho-chan.” Ohno mumbled as he rested his forehead against Sho’s nape. “You love me, right?”

Sho was silent for a while, and while it could be worrying, Ohno wasn’t worried at all. He liked the fact that Sho actually was giving it a thought, that he knew this was a serious question, not one that could be brushed off with a simple ‘Of course I do’ without any thought behind it. He liked the fact that Sho probably knew that Ohno was asking him a lot more than that; with that one question, Ohno was asking him whether he truly love him, whether Sho’d stay no matter what.

Whether he was really the one for Sho.

And after a while, a smile bloomed on Sho’s face. This was the smile that reminded Ohno on why he fell in love with Sho, the smile that reminded him of his happy times spent with him, the smile that reminded him that staying with Sho was worth the fear and worry he’d have to fight whenever.

“I love you more than anything else.”

And those words reminded him that he really was the one for Sho.


End file.
